Cómo Ella Misma
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Porque Cada vez estaba más Bonita... Tal vez No Como una Modelo, Ni como una Estilista, Sólo y Perfectamente Como Ella Misma...


**Comó Ella Misma**

**.**

**.**

**"Porque cada vez estaba más bella"**

**.**

**.**

Esperaba, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y ni señales de ella- seguro que se retrasó- pensaba Otani, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y se puso a pensar, había un pensamitno que no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, no lo entendía, era realmente incómodo y confuso, ¿Por qué últimamente cada vez que la veía él se sonrojaba?, ¿Tenía lógica?, ¿algo de sentido?, ¿Alguna razón?, Si solo era Koizumi, Koizumi Risa, su tonta y nada femenina novia estilista.

Y es que ya le preocupaba, ¡Quizás tenía fiebre!, ¡Alergia a las Koizumi!, ¿Sonrojarse?, ¡Solo una vez!, Cuando había tenido que cubrir el puesto de modelo en la sesión de fotos junto con Mimi-Chan, ¡Solo esa vez él tiene que admitir, que Koizumi se veía muy bien!, Aunque le costaba muchísimo decirlo.

Se dio cuenta que ya había un problema desde ayer…

* * *

_El día de ayer, en la tarde, Con Otani recogiendo a Risa del trabajo…_

Eran sus días libres, ¡Verano!, ¡Cuánto le fascina!, ¡Por él, se quedaría a vivir en la playa todo el verano!, Sin embargo, Koizumi no tiene las las vacaciones hasta dentro de una semana, lo mejor sería esperar a que llegaran y quedar un día para que vayan juntos.

Ya había llegado, venía en bicicleta, como cuando era adolecente, tampoco estaba viejo, tenía 20 años (y seguía del mismo tamaño), aun así, comprar un carro sería mucha responsabilidad, le basta con estudiar en la universidad.

Mira por las ventanillas, Busca a Koizumi con su mirada, no la encuentra, solo ve a dos chicas hablando y a un chico con ellas, Agh, ese era Brad, el modelo estadounidense que había venido para que las estilistas hagan practicas con su cabello, Otani lo detestaba, la otra vez lo vio coqueteando con Koizumi, ¡hasta le pidió su número de teléfono!, Con Suerte que ella rechazo la idea, y le explico que tenía novio, Menos mal… ¡si ella no lo hacía se iba enterar quien era Otani Atsushi!

Y Ahí ve a una pelirroja, muy parecida a Koizumi, pero… Nah, no puede ser ella, esta usaba un vestido de flores muy ajustado, que le sentaba de maravilla a la modelo, con unos bellos tacones que dejaban a la vista sus delicados pies, tenía el pelo con una media cola, rizado, muy brillante y con alguna mechas más claras, y tenía una cara tan bonita… la verdad que era un muchacha muy linda, Otani se sonrojo al mirarla, era muy parecida a Koizumi… Excepto por lo linda

La Modelo sale del salón de belleza y camina hacia él, sin embargo este ni la miraba, quería encontrar a Koizumi.

-"Hola Otani"- saludo la modelo con una bella sonrisa y un movimiento gentil de mano

-"A-Ah H-Hola"- respondió él, que idiota, mejor preguntaba si había visto a Koizumi.

-"D-disculpa pero has visto a Koizumi- se acordó- bueno, ah Ri-Risa-Chan?"- pregunto él, nervioso.

-"¿Eh?"- Otani no se había dado cuenta que la modelo era ella?, ¡Jaja!

-"Si"- respondio, muy seria- "se fue con Adam, el modelo europeo, ¡que bonita pareja hacen ellos dos!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito el MUY alterado, ¿Cómo que se había ido con ese tal Adam.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo, y le golpeo la cabeza

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¡Nadie me llama idiota excepto…

-"¿¡KOIZUMI?!"

-¡Si, Soy Yo!- suspira- ¿En serio es tan difícil verme vestida así?, Aunque estoy un poco incomoda

Se la quedo mirando…, ¿Koizumi?... esa modelo era Koizumi…

Y más que todo, esa tarde recuerda lo bonita que se veía su novia

* * *

Puff- suspiraba- 15 minutos tarde- pensaba, Koizumi era toda una demorona…

Cuando Otani la conocío, ella era torpe, idiota, nada femenina, y una gigantona, y la verdad, nada de eso ha cambiado, sin embargo al conocerla cada vez mejor, puede decir tambien que es una chica realmente amable, noble y muy divertida, siempre motivando y apoyando a los demás.

¡Pero agregar "bonita" a esa lista de virtudes sería imposible!

Aunque la verdad detrás de la verdad de todo el asunto de no reconocerla bonita, muy aparte de que era una boba muchas veces, es por es complejo de Altura quizás… Al Koizumi a ver elegido una carrera sobre belleza, la haría conocer chicos altos y guapos, modelos internacionales, diseñadores de moda, estilistas y muchos más, ¿Y si ella conocía a un chico genial alto y guapo?, Otani no sabría cómo hacer… Aunque estaba seguro de no abandonar a Koizumi y luchar por ella, le daba igual algo de nervios que eso pasara, y eso era comprensible.

Agh… Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, aunque le costaba MUCHO admitirlo…

Cada día Koizumi estaba más…

-"¡Otani!, ¡Lo siento!"- suspiraba jadeaba, se le notaba cansada, seguro que estaba corriendo, el miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ella había llegado 20 minutos tarde.

La miro fijamente, suspiro, tanto pensando en lo "bonita" que podía ser su novia, y hoy estaba arreglada como una chica norma y corriente, usaba un moño, una blusa manga corta y una falda de color miel, usaba unas sandalias blancas y unos aretes muy graciosos, ella tenía 21 pero aun así le gustaban los conejos, quizás los utilizo para que haga juego con su anillo de conejitos, que él le había regalado hace unos años, y que hasta ese día, ella seguía usándolos.

-"¿No puedes llegar ni un día temprano?"

-"¡Lo siento, hoy yo pago la comida!"- dijo ella, sonriente

-"Siempre pagas tu por tus tardanzas, déjalo, yo pagó, hace tiempos que no salíamos"- dijó el sonriente, la agarro de la mano y empezaron a caminar

Koizumi se extrañó ligeramente a la reacción de su novio, coger su mano era normal, lo extraño, fue verlo sonrojado mientras lo hacían, ella lo observaba mientras hablaba, quizás se debió de maquillar, hoy se había olvidado, y viendo lo bien que se le veía Otani… esa sonrisa tan genial que tenía, se veía 10 veces mejor cuando estaba sonrojado. Que guapo chico tenía de novio, aunque al enamorarse ella nunca se fijó en su físico exactamente, esa bonita cara solo era un maravilloso bonus.

Otani sin que ella se diera mucha cuenta, entre las risas, las bromas, los fastidios y los comentarios, tambien la observaba, él se había vuelto a sonrojar, sin motivo, ni que ese día ella estuviera tan arreglada…

La respuesta era muy clara cuando se dio cuenta, él no se fijo en el físico de Koizumi al enamorarse de ella, fue de esa personalidad rara y alegre que ella tenía, de tanto esfuerzo, y de la graciosa forma de demostrar su amor hacia él, de alguna manera, ella había conseguido enamorarle solo con esa extravagante personalidad.

Más Caminata, más risas, más observaciones, esa caminata junto con ella fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de algo.

Koizumi siempre había sido una chica bonita, sin embargo él nunca lo notó, y hasta ahora, es muy difícil admitirlo, y al convertirse en estilista, tal vez la ayudaba inconscientemente a arreglarse más…

Esa señorita a su lado, la querída Koizumi Risa, reconocida por su divertida y despreocupada actitud estaba en su mejor época, aunque el chico de al lado no se preocupaba tanto de la apariencia física de su simpática novía… Con que no cambiara su actitud se conformaba…

Cada Día estaba más bella…

Como Ella Misma, Una Joven Alegre y Algo Tonta Estilista...

* * *

**¡Hey Hey!**

**¡Hola a Todo el Mundo!, Me vino un rayo de inspiración de lo que yo pensaba escribir un drabble, como siempre alargo las cosas, termine haciendolo un One-Shot muy largo XD, Lo escribi en una media hora, disculpen si salio algo raro!**

**Mi Otro fic en progreso "Bajo Un Muerdago Me Casaré Contigo" esta casi casi completo, me falta hacer un final super bueno, pero ya voy 3000 palabras escritas, todos los días lo estoy escribiendo un poco!**

**Y bueno si les gusto...**

**¡ESCRIBAN UN CORTO Y ASOMBROSO REVIEW, TODOS PUEDEN ESCRIBIR UNO!**

**¡Cuidense y Muchos Besos!**

**Charlotte Bennet ;D**


End file.
